ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jared Smith
Jared Andrew Smith (born July 16, 1984) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Xtreme Hardcore Wrestling under the ring name Chase Harper. He is a four-time world champion, four-time tag team champion, and has held numerous singles championships throughout his career. He is best known for his earlier years of wrestling, but gained prominence at World Wrestling Headquarters. Early life Jared lost both of his parents at the age of nine when they were hit head on by a drunken driver coming back home. This lead to him and his older brother to go to an orphanage in which he was later adopted within a year and moved to Texas. From then on, he began watching wrestling (due to his fraternal parents' addiction). He then knew that it was what he was destined to do. Straight after high school, he began training for a wrestling career. He soon moved back to Kentucky on his own and began training with long-time friends, Jack Flener and Zach Marlow, who were themselves training for professional wrestling careers. Career Evolved/Wrestling 23 Era WWE Wrestling 23 (2005; 2007) Jared made his professional wrestling debut in WWE Wrestling 23 under the ring name Fly Boy (an ode to ECW alumnus 'Flyboy' Rocco Rock), where he was crowned the inaugural Cruiserweight Champion. Due to a lack of cruiserweights in the company, Jared fought mainly wrestlers in the heavyweight division. His reign would continue for seven months, which would go on to be the longest reign as Cruiserweight Champion in the company, until he vacated the title in order to move to ECW, exchanging it for the newly-made ECW Cruiserweight Championship, made specifically for Jared as a bribe to abandon SmackDown. However, his ECW Cruiserweight Championship reign would only last for a few weeks before Jared suffered from a torn ACL that would place him out of action for an entire year. He made a return to the company in 2007, where he was instantly placed in a rivalry with World Heavyweight Champion, Tony Daniels. Jared would go on to win the World Heavyweight Championship, but drop it back to Daniels two months later. As with Evolved, he would make sporadic appearances for the company until it folded in late 2007. During those appearances, he would make short-lived championship reigns, becoming the first European Champion and winning both the World Tag Team and WWE Tag Team Championships with fellow Wrestling 23 legend, The Ultimater. Evolved Wrestling (2005-2008) After being on the wrestling scene for three months, Jared began wrestling for Evolved Wrestling (at the time known as WWE 65), still under the ring name Fly Boy, where he competed in a 20-Man Battle Royal to determine the company's first World Heavyweight Champion, to which he miraculously won by last eliminating Tony Daniels. Around the same time, he began teaming with Rob Van Dam and was crowned the company's first WWE Tag Team Champions, thus making him a double champion. He continued a reign of dominance in the company for four months before being forced to relinquish both the World Heavyweight and WWE Tag Team Championships due to his torn ACL. Jared made a surprise return to Evolved Wrestling during a segment where current World Heavyweight Champion Batista was recruiting for new members to his faction, Re-Evolution. Jared, however, would turn heel and instead join the rival faction known as R-Evolution X, stating that Batista had stole his glory during Jared's injury. He competed at the 2007 WrestleMania in a Fatal Four Way match for the World Heavyweight Championship in a losing effort. Jared would continue to make sporadic appearances for the company that included a Cruiserweight Championship reign and a one-month reign as ETR Tag Team Champions with Tyson North. World Wrestling Headquarters (2008-2010) Jared would sign a contract with World Wrestling Headquarters in 2008, wrestling for its Demolition brand, which was similar to WWE's Monday Night Heat program, still using the ring name Fly Boy. During this time, he began training with former World Heavyweight Champion, Jason Krow. He would only stay in the pre-show for a month before being promoted to the main card due to Jason Krow convincing WWH management. He debuted on Thursday Night Showdown, now using his real name as a ring name, in a 2 out of 3 falls match against Markus Martin. Not long after his promotion to the main card, Jared was named number one contender to Jack Roby's International Championship. He would lose the International Championship match at WarGames in a 30-Minute Iron Man match. At the 4 Year Anniversary Super Showdown event, Jared defeated Mr. Kennedy in a Stairway to Hell match against Mr. Kennedy, advancing to the Grindhouse pay-per view to challenge Jason Krow, where the winner would become the Undisputed ECW World Heavyweight Champion. Jared would go on to defeat Krow for both the ECW World Television and ECW World Heavyweight Championships in an All Or Nothing ECW Rules match. He would, however, drop the Undisputed ECW World Heavyweight Championship back to Jason Krow the next month at SummerSlam in a Hell in a Cell match due to a severe knee injury. Jared later returned to WWH, qualifying for a five-man ladder match for the Rolling The Dice Midcard briefcase. Jared would go on to win the match under the new ring name Chase Harper. This would lead to a feud with Twin K over the briefcase, with Twin K announcing that Jared Smith was advertised for the match, not Chase Harper. The rivalry culminated at the next pay-per view, where Jared would retain his rights as the briefcase holder. The company folded before he could cash in. World Elite Wrestling (2012) Jared signed a deal with World Elite Wrestling on July 10, 2012. He made his debut at their annual Crossroads pay-per view, where he was selected by Adrenaline general manager, Nathan Parker, to fight Catelyn Vaine for her Titan Championship, where he defeated her, making it the second time in his career that he had won a championship in his debut for a company. He made his Adrenaline debut in a segment where he declined an offer from Nathan Parker to join Team Nathan, starting a feud between him and the faction. Due to real life complications, however, he was released from his contract. Overseas tour (2012-2015) After his short-lived time in World Elite Wrestling, Jared began wrestling overseas in places such as Japan, England, and Germany. During this time, he would make sporadic appearances for companies such as Progress Wrestling, IPW:UK, Irish Whip Wrestling, AJPW, and IWGP. Xtreme Hardcore Wrestling (2015-present) Under the advice of Devin Copeland, Jared returned back to the United States and had multiple meetings with Xtreme Hardcore Wrestling owner, Lucy Walker. He finally signed a contract with the company on September 27, 2015 and debuted on the October 6th episode of Tuesday Night Riot, defeating Arin Vegas and Takedo Muhto in the opener. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' :*''Faith Collapsing'' (Handspring springboard jumping cutter) :*''Tornado Valley'' (630° senton) *'Signature Moves' :*''Broken Wings'' (Side-hammerlock double knee backbreaker) :*''Garden of Eden'' (Bridging arm triangle choke) :*''God's Last Gift'' (Lifting swinging reverse DDT) :*Wrenching guillotine choke - adopted from Jason Krow :*Springboard moonsault quickly trainsitioned into an inverted DDT :*Rope hung snap reverse STO :*Spinning back kick :*Over-the-top moonsault plancha to the outside :*Spin out sit out powerbomb :*Arm twist ropewalk hurricanrana :*Surfboard dragon sleeper :*Bridging leg-hook belly-to-back suplex :*Dragon whip *'Nicknames' :*"The Hero of The Angels" :*"The Aerial Arsonist" :*"The Limited Edition Superstar" :*"The Houston Thrill Ride" :*"Total Nonstop Action" *'Entrance Music' :*"Overcome" by Creed :*"Just Close Your Eyes" by Bedlam's Gate :*'"Face Everything And Rise" by Papa Roach' Championships and accomplishments *'WWE Wrestling 23' :*Wrestling 23 World Heavyweight Championship (One time) :*Wrestling 23 World Tag Team Championship (One time) - with The Ultimater :*Wrestling 23 ECW Cruiserweight Championship (One time) (First) :*Wrestling 23 WWE Tag Team Championship (One time) - with The Ultimater :*Wrestling 23 European Championship (One time) (First) :*Wrestling 23 Cruiserweight Championship (One time) (First) (Longest reign) *'Evolved Wrestling' :*Evolved World Heavyweight Championship (One time) (First) :*Evolved WWE Tag Team Championship (One time) - with Rob Van Dam :*Evolved Cruiserweight Championship (One time) :*Evolved ETR World Tag Team Championship (One time) - with Tyson North *'World Wrestling Headquarters' :*WWH ECW World Heavyweight Championship (One time) :*WWH ECW Television Championship (One time) (Final) :*WWH Rolling the Dice Midcard Briefcase Holder (One time) *'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance' :*XWA World Heavyweight Championship (One time) *'World Elite Wrestling' :*WEW Titan Championship (One time) Personal life Jared is a Christian and usually proceeds this into his in-ring life. He has been known to pray before matches as a way to keep him safe. Jared has an older brother, Jerry Smith, who is a former professional wrestler known by both his real name and the ring name Justin Nitro. In early 2012, Jared had been hospitalized due to an accidental overdose of oxycodone, an analgesic he was prescribed by his doctor. He later attended rehab and became clean.